La fumée de cigarette
by Noxentra
Summary: Encore une. Et il y arriverait.


Le café n'était pas vraiment bondé de monde mais ils avaient préférés être sur la terrasse. L'air était moins lourd et la jeune fille pouvait respirer tranquillement sans avoir son perpétuel problème de battement de ventricule. Elle n'avait pas de maladie en rapport avec cet organe qui déconnait, mais il suffisait qu'elle caresse du regard ces deux pupilles bleus azur pour que sa poitrine se mette à trembler. Personne ne les connaissait ici, elle pouvait être à côté de cet homme sans être jugé. Elle pouvait se promener à côté de lui et être prise pour sa sœur. Mais il aurait fallut être con pour la ressemblance.

Le serveur apporta leurs boissons et la brune posa ses mains autour de la tasse brûlante pour réchauffer sa peau. Il faisait froid et elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre ce bonnet kaki qui ne ressemblait à rien. L'odeur de tabac vint s'infiltrer dans ses narines et elle luttait pour garder son regard sur son chocolat chaud. Elle avait envie de le regarder mais ça aurai été dur de voir que lui aussi pensait la même chose qu'elle. Le point de rupture était là.

« J'y arriverai pas » chuchota t-il en écrasant sa cigarette à moitié consumée

Elle imaginait ses yeux se fermer sous l'énervement qui commençait à tracer son chemin dans ses veines. Malgré elle, ses yeux se levèrent vers son visage et elle fut prise de remord. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du insister pour avoir cette journée avec lui, elle ne servait à rien, juste à se demander quand le moment fatidique arriverait. Le silence avait été présent toute la journée, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées moins souvent qu'avant, les sourires n'apparaissaient plus. C'était fini.

Ses yeux azurs n'étaient plus les même. Ils étaient teintés de tristesse et d'acceptation. Il faut croire qu'il avait mieux accepté cette situation qu'elle. Son sourire n'était que léger histoire de donner un ton moins tragique à cette histoire. Il avait quelques rides au coin des yeux mais ça lui donnait du charme. Damon Salvatore était beau.

Ses mains étaient sèches et n'étaient plus aussi douce qu'auparavant. Son sourire était fade, ne faisait plus rien ressentir. Son manteau ne le protégeait pas du froid mais il s'en foutait. Le froid n'était pas ce qui faisait le plus de mal à cet instant. Elle baissa le regard sur ses ongles et elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir enlevé son vernis noir qui commençait à s'écailler. La pluie ne tombait pas encore mais les nuages gris montraient que ça n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Comme eux n'allaient pas tarder à finir.

Combien de fois avait-il regardé son portable ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire d'annuler la journée et qu'elle s'en aille voir ailleurs. Stefan lui avait dit : « _Tu es sur un terrain miné_ ». Qu'elle oublie. Tout. Eux. Et lui. Mais trop lâche, il n'avait rien fait. Il fallait qu'il l'a revoie. Juste sentir une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordilla sa lippe déjà abimée, signe de stress chez lui, et posa son visage dans sa main, accoudé à la table. Il avait pitié de lui de se sentir aussi faible.

« Encore dans tes pensées ? » Elle souriait sans le vouloir. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner.

Son cœur loupa un battement et il la fixa. Elle et ses grands yeux noirs teinté d'un léger bleu galet. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient légèrement, ses boucles d'oreilles, son bonnet ridicule. Il venait de prendre vraiment conscience de ce qu'il allait perdre. Dans peu de temps.

« J'aime pas quand tu me dévisages comme ça...j'ai mon maquillage qui coule ou quoi ? » grogna t-elle en portant sa main gauche à son visage

Il secoua la tête amusé devant son côté petite fille et décida de se rallumer une cigarette. Il aurait tout dit avant de ne l'a finir. Il se le promit. Elle commença à rougir devant son regard et il approcha sa main de son visage qu'il effleura et en roula une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt avant de la relâcher et de la voir onduler. Il pouvait sentir son odeur d'ici. La fragrance d'agrume de son shampoing, le gel douche vanillé, l'odeur au creux de son cou qui sentait le pain au chocolat après chaque réveil passé ensemble.

« Est-ce que ça va ? J'veux dire...t'as l'air bizarre »

_Je crois que je t'aime_. Il avait envie de le dire. Mais ça n'aurai pas eu de sens. Pas après ce qu'il se préparait.

« Prends conscience que tu es la première personne à qui je tiens autant. La première à qui je pense le matin quand t'es pas à côté de moi. J'aime réchauffer tes mais qui sont toujours froides. J'aime chercher ton ombre parfois quand y'a trop de soleil. J'aime te toucher même si tu ne supportes pas que je te touche ici et là. »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle comme lui n'étaient pas des personnes à émotions. Ils n'arrivaient pas à dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les mots étaient toujours mal posés, les phrases mal formulées. C'était simple pourtant, si simple...Il aurait fallut d'un mot, d'une déclaration, d'une vérité et tout aurait été diffèrent.

« Mais ça deviens dur et compliqué. Lassant. Chacun joue avec les sentiments de l'autre. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer ce qui a été commencé. Tout ça n'était qu'une passade. Je ne veux pas à jouer à ce jeu, et surtout pas avec toi...Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de relation de toute façon et je n'ai pas envie de devenir cette personne. Pas maintenant. Tu oublieras, tu m'oublieras comme je vais oublier. Oublie ce qui a été fait et dit avant, ça n'était que brouillon...»

La cigarette venait de se finir et il écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier. La fumée s'envolait dans les airs et elle attendit qu'elle s'évapore totalement pour le regarder. Ses yeux noirs n'exprimaient rien, elle s'était faite à l'idée de toute façon. Elle lâcha sa tasse et sortit de l'argent pour payer sa consommation. Il l'a regarda se lever sans rien faire et la jeune femme mit correctement le sac sur son épaule. « Au revoir Monsieur Salvatore »

La bombe était lâchée. Retour à la politesse qu'il doit y avoir entre un professeur et son élève. Finit les jeux, finit le jeu. Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la gare et rentrer chez elle. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'endormir dans son lit après une douche. L'homme la regarda partir puis pris entre ses mains la tasse de la jeune femme et le bue pour elle. Le liquide encore chaud lui brûla la gorge et son regard s'embua avec la douleur. Pourquoi aimer devait faire si mal ?

Il n'avait juste pas eu les couilles de lui faire part de ses peurs. Sa peur. Le fait qu'il était un vampire depuis tant d'années maintenant qu'il ne se souvenait même plus la date de sa mort. Oh ça elle le savait, elle s'enfichait l'idiote. Peut être que son côté suicidaire l'agaçait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui offrir. Et même si Damon s'accouplait au mot égoïste, il ne pouvait pas l'être avec elle.

S'il s'était écouté, elle serait déjà mordue, et sienne. Pour toujours. Mais Stefan, l'homme de la raison, l'avait ramené à l'ordre. De bien choisir. Bien savoir. Etre décidé. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant avec lui, oublier les sorties pour un temps pour qu'elle apprenne à gérer sa soif. Oublier et réapprendre.

Il essaya de trouver encore sa silhouette à travers la foule. Alice. Son Alice. Son élève de leçon de piano. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui glissaient sur sa peau, ses yeux galets qui se réveillaient lentement le matin, ses mains aux ongles rongés qui aimaient le toucher.

Alice.


End file.
